epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Devil's Fork
The Devil's Fork is a al sword available to Matt in . Description The Devil's Fork is a trident with a brown shaft as well as a black pommel and set of tines. There is a set of magma-like pieces present below the tines; these appear to be solely aesthetic. There is a Lava Slime impaled on the fork, which appears to have begun to crack and therefore may be hardened. The Devil's Fork is a support weapon focused around its ability to increase the effect of buffs and inflict the relatively uncommon status effect. The Devil's Fork has unusual stats for a sword, packing great and a small bonus, but it gives a pitiful amount of . The Devil's Fork can also unleash Black Spikes, dealing a small amount of additional damage though this is largely insignificant. The Devil's Fork is mainly useful for a support Matt build; the Dry inflicted by the sword can be used to boost all and Fire-elemental damage done by the party, though it particularly excels at empowering physical Bomb-elemental skills, due to Matt's access to Temper (which is also further boosted by the sword). At the same time, Matt can also use a boosted Protect and/or Reflex to aid the party's survivability, and even heal decently with the appropriate extra skills thanks to the sword's high Magic Attack boost. The Devil's Fork resists , and . None of these become immunities at level 5. In addition, this weapon is useful against groups of Slimes; you can completely ignore the small Slimes as they will immediately surrender and focus on taking down the bigger foes, but at the risk of increased physical damage from Berserked Big Slimes. Found inside a chest in the Freezeflame Dungeon, on the screen with a magma lake, the chest is guarded by some foes. * * * |lvl4HP = 5% |lvl5HP = 10% |lvl3ATK = 10% |lvl4ATK = 20% |lvl5ATK = 30% |lvl1MAG = 20% |lvl2MAG = 30% |lvl3MAG = 45% |lvl4MAG = 60% |lvl5MAG = 75% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Fire |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Ice |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Element |resist3 = Dark |res3num = long50 |Element % = 50% |Element = Fire |BonusSkillPower = 80/3 |BonusSkillChance = (50%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 20% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 80% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |lvl1AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl2AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl3AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl4AtkStatusStrength = 3x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 3x |item21 = Iron Plate |item21number = 2 |item31 = Gunpowder |item31number = 2 |item32 = Magma Chunk |item32number = 2 |item41 = Lava Slime |item41icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Lava Slime.png |item41number = 1 |item42 = Magma Chunk |item42number = 8 |item51 = Big Lava Slime |item51icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Big Lava Slime.png |item51number = 1 |item52 = Magma Chunk |item52number = 16}} * * |lvl1HP = 5% |lvl2HP = 10% |lvl3HP = 15% |lvl4HP = 25% |lvl5HP = 35% |lvl1ATK = 10% |lvl2ATK = 20% |lvl3ATK = 30% |lvl4ATK = 40% |lvl5ATK = 50% |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 20% |lvl3MAG = 30% |lvl4MAG = 40% |lvl5MAG = 50% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Fire |res1num = long100 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Ice |res2num = long100 |resist3type = Element |resist3 = Bio |res3num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Fire |AutoSkillChance = (70%) (35%) (50%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 20% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 80% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |lvl1AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl2AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl3AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl4AtkStatusStrength = 3x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 3x |item21 = Iron Plate |item21number = 2 |item31 = Gunpowder |item31number = 2 |item32 = Magma Chunk |item32number = 2 |item41 = Lava Slime |item41icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Lava Slime.png |item41number = 1 |item42 = Magma Chunk |item42number = 8 |item51 = Big Lava Slime |item51icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Big Lava Slime.png |item51number = 1 |item52 = Magma Chunk |item52number = 16}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Swords Category:Matt